Call of Duty 2
Call of Duty '''''Call of Duty 2''''' is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First-person_shooter first-person shooter] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Video_game video game] and the second installment in the critically acclaimed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(series) ''Call of Duty'' series]. It was developed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infinity_Ward Infinity Ward] and published by[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Activision Activision]. It was released on October 25, 2005 for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Windows Microsoft Windows] and on November 15, 2005 for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360 Xbox 360] in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Europe Europe], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_America North America]. Other versions were made for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_phone mobile phones] as well as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pocket_PC Pocket PCs] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smartphone Smartphones]. It was published by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konami Konami] in the Japanese market and released on the PC on March 24, 2006 and on the Xbox 360 on June 15, 2006 in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan]. The game is set during [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II World War II] and is experienced through the perspectives of four soldiers, one in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Army Red Army], one in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Army United States Army] and two in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Army British Army]. The game was met with a positive public reception, receiving mostly positive reviews from critics.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-0 [1]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-1 [2]] The Xbox 360 version sold over 250,000 copies in its first week, and had sold 1.4 million copies by October 2006.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-360launch-2 [3]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-USAToday-3 [4]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=1 edit]]Gameplay The player can crouch and lie prone, and is able to scale low walls and other obstacles.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-Q.26A-4 [5]] The player can carry two [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Firearm firearms], which can be swapped with those left on the battlefield, and also carries both [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fragmentation_grenade fragmentation] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smoke_grenade smoke grenades]. The player can use a gun's iron sights to aim more accurately. A compass on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heads-up_display heads-up display] (HUD) shows both friends and foes, and objective markers to indicate locations the player must reach, areas to defend, or enemy cannons or tanks that the player must plant explosives on to disable. Emplaced weapons such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Machine_gun machine guns] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flak_cannon flak cannons] are available in some locations to take out enemy forces. In addition, some missions place the player in control of a tank.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-5 [6]] The player has a set of binoculars. While it is generally ignored during infantry-limited gameplay, it is vital to the long-range use of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/88_mm_gun 88 mm guns], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crusader_tank Crusader tanks] and one of the missions in which the player must direct [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artillery artillery] fire to defend a town. It is also important for scouting, though most of the game takes place in personal, close combat situations reducing the importance of this tactic. Should the player take severe damage, the screen will turn red and the sound of the character's heartbeat will become loud; this indicates the player's health is low. The player must find a way to stay out of fire to recover before entering battle again or else will die and have to restart at the last checkpoint. Health is only restored through automatic recharging when the player is not taking fire. Some attacks, like explosions from grenades or shells, will kill the player instantly if the player is too close.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-IGNReviewPCPage2-6 [7]] In April 2006, Infinity Ward released the ''Call of Duty 2'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GtkRadiant Radiant], which allows a player to create their own multiplayer or single player maps.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-radiant-7 [8]] Along with Radiant, the mapmaker includes Maya plug-in support, an effects editor, and an asset manager which allows custom models to be made and imported into the game, as well as custom effects.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-radiant-7 [8]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=2 edit]]Multiplayer Each PC multiplayer server can hold a maximum of 64 players, while the limit is eight players on the Xbox 360. In the Xbox 360 version, players can play on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_Live Xbox Live] and get new map packs. There are a total of 13 official maps, and three of these are remakes from the original ''Call of Duty''. There are also three extra map packs named Bonus Pack, Skirmish Pack, and Invasion Pack, adding a total of eight maps. Additionally PC players have introduced custom mods such as tactical realism enhancements. The maps include [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Normandy Normandy], Africa, and Russia. Each team can choose a variety of weapons, depending on the map. Players can choose between American soldiers, Soviet soldiers, and British soldiers for the Allied forces, while the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Axis_powers_of_World_War_II Axis forces] must play as German soldiers.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-IGNReviewPCPage3-8 [9]] ''Call of Duty 2'' features several game types: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Search & Destroy, Capture the Flag and Headquarters.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-9 [10]] Many of these game types are retained from the original ''Call of Duty'' and its expansion, ''United Offensive''. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=3 edit]]Campaign ''Call of Duty 2'' contains four individual campaigns, split into three stories.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-IGNReviewPCPage1-10 [11]] Each story concerns a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II World War II] soldier overcoming the odds in the war.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-IGN-PC-11 [12]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=4 edit]]Russian Campaign The player controls Private Vasili Koslov of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/13th_Guards_Rifle_Division 13th Guards Rifle Division], initially involved in the defense of Moscow from the advanced German forces. The next level involves the destruction of a German stronghold in Stalingrad during September 1942. The next campaign involves battling for strongholds throughout Stalingrad throughout December 1942, including re-connecting cut telephone wires and re-capturing the rail-yard and train-station. The final campaign takes place during the final Soviet offensive in Stalingrad in January 1943, which involves the re-capture and defense of city blocks and Stalingrad city hall. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=5 edit]]British campaign The player takes control as a British soldier, Sergeant John Davis of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/7th_Armoured_Division_(United_Kingdom) 7th Armoured Division]. The first level has the player taking part in a sneak attack on German troops, ending with the destruction of a German supply station. The next level has the player defending a town from overwhelming numbers of Germans, finally achieving victory by destroying much of the German tank force using artillery. This is followed by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_Battle_of_El_Alamein Second Battle of El Alamein], during which the player has to fight through several trenches, machine gun nests, 88mm guns and finally taking the German's field headquarters. The assault on El Daba to intercept the remaining Germans in Egypt and destroy several 88mm guns soon follows, ending the first British campaign.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-12 [13]] An addendum to the second set of missions has the player taking on the role of a British tank commander, David Welsh. The first mission of the third campaign in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toujane Toujane], Tunisia, has the player immediately under fire, holding a house with a single machine gun and then wreaking havoc with an armored car. They soon break out and rendezvous with the second squad. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=6 edit]]American Campaign As Corporal Bill Taylor of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2nd_Ranger_Battalion_(United_States) 2nd Ranger Battalion], the player starts off by playing a part in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Normandy_Landings D-Day], at the assault of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pointe_du_Hoc Pointe du Hoc], to destroy a German artillery battery, and hold it against a massive German counteroffensive in the following mission. Soon after, the player captures a nearby town and serves as a sniper against mortar crews until reinforcements arrive. The second US campaign is focused on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hill_400 Hill 400], involving the capture of Bergstein, a disastrous charge at Hill 400's bunkers and the defense against the German counterattack, with the player again performing sniper work against German mortar teams, destroying enemy armor, and generally holding the hill against the counteroffensive, all the while burdened by artillery and overwhelming numbers of German soldiers. The final British mission takes place during the Battle of Normandy for control of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caen Caen]. The final mission is set amongst the Americans in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhine_River Rhine River] crossing into [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazi_Germany Germany]. It begins as one of the few missions with the player immediately under fire, providing cover fire against the Germans until reaching the river banks and then fighting through most of the town. The final fight has the player defeat two German [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiger_I Tiger I]'s. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=7 edit]]Ending The end credits depict the dramatic rescue of Captain Price from the Germans by a group of American soldiers. After the credits end, the words "No cows were harmed in the making of this game" appear, as in the original ''Call of Duty''. This is a reference to the dead cattle visible in the Normandy missions.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-Q.26A-4 [5]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=8 edit]]Reception ''Call of Duty 2'' was generally received well by reviewers, with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360 Xbox 360] version (89/100) scoring slightly higher than its [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Personal_computer PC] counterpart (86/100), according to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metacritic Metacritic].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-MetacriticXbox-26 [27]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-MetacriticPC-27 [28]] The graphics and sound were widely praised, and the reactions to the regenerating health system were mostly positive, with reviewers such as Gamespot and Gamepro receiving it as an improvement over the previous health bar system.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-GamespotPC-28 [29]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-GameproPC-29 [30]] The PC version multiplayer was criticized as being a step back from that of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive Call of Duty: United Offensive]''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-YahooPC-30 [31]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-PCGameworld-31 [32]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IGN IGN] gave the Xbox 360 version 9/10, calling it "outstanding". Reviewer Douglass C. Perry described the presentation as "classy and well-produced", and said the graphics were some of the best on the Xbox 360 at its launch. He gave the sound 9.5/10, calling the sound effects "unbelievable", whilst the gameplay was described as containing an "enormous amount of action". Perry also gave the game a score of 9/10 in the "Lasting Appeal" criterion.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-IGNXbox-32 [33]] IGN's review of the PC version was less generous, only giving the game a score of 8.5/10. Reviewer Tom McNamara was impressed with the presentation and graphics, describing them as "Excellent" and "smooth" respectively. He also said the graphics did not suffer "from also being developed for the 360." McNamara also praised the sound, describing it as "awesome music, encompassing battle noise, and excellent voice work." The biggest criticism was for the gameplay, where McNamara said "the hard-to-swallow regenerating health makes things a little too easy too often". Finally, the game scored well in Lasting Appeal.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-IGNPC-33 [34]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gamespot Gamespot] reviewer Bob Colayco gave the Xbox 360 version 8.8/10 - including a 10 out of 10 for sound. He summarized his review by stating that ''Call of Duty 2'' has "smooth, detailed graphics and great sound", as well as praising the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artificial_intelligence artificial intelligence], realism, and variety in the campaign. However, he was critical of the game's pricing, stating it had a "higher pricepoint than its PC counterpart". He also complained that the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiplayer multiplayer] aspect could only support eight players.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-GamespotXbox-34 [35]] Bob Colayco also reviewed the PC version of the game, and gave it a score of 8.8/10, as he did its Xbox 360 counterpart. Colayco once again praised the sound, calling the presentation of the game "excellent", as well as praising the aggression of the artificial intelligence. Unlike in his review of the Xbox 360 version, Colayco praised the multiplayer, describing it as "fun". His main critique was for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CPU performance], stating "performance can chug at times".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-GamespotPC-28 [29]] ''Call of Duty 2'' was the most popular launch title on the Xbox 360, with 250,000 units sold in its first week of availability.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-360launch-2 [3]] 77% of people who purchased an Xbox 360 also purchased the game, which contributed to its high sales.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-35 [36]] As of July 2006, 1.4 million copies of the game had been sold on the Xbox 360.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-USAToday-3 [4]] In January 2008 the game reached 2 million copies sold.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-PlayTM-36 [37]] Current retail disc (in 2008) is sold as part of Xbox 360 Classics series. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=9 edit]]Advertisement controversy A television advertisement for ''Call of Duty 2'' was the subject of some controversy in 2006. The commercial, created by Los Angeles animation studio [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhythm_and_Hues_Studios Rhythm and Hues], depicted a first-person view of events that were supposed to transpire during the game, rather than scenes from the game itself. Some consumers felt that the advertisements were misleading, and in February 2006 the United Kingdom's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Advertising_Standards_Authority_(United_Kingdom) Advertising Standards Authority] demanded that networks remove the advertisements after three consumers filed complaints of false advertising. According to ASA spokesperson Donna Mitchell, "Viewers felt that the ad was misleading because the quality of graphics was superior to that of the game's".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_2#cite_note-add-37 [38]] Activision denies that the scenes were meant to give an impression of gameplay, stating in a press release shortly after the ASA banning that "The footage was intended purely to communicate the subject matter of the game rather than to represent actual gameplay. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=10 edit]]